I'll Stay
by Romanomew27
Summary: Lovino is having constant nightmares and Antonio is there for him I'm rating it T for swearing and because I don't think it's innocent enough for K or adult enough for M Currently accepting requests so if you want one please PM me!


...

"What?! Hell no!" Lovino yelled, jumping up from his dream, well no, nightmare. "I need to stop yelling out like this in the middle of the night... Fuck." He muttered, he knew he was going to come in, damn he didn't want him to, but it was inevitable... He looked around the dimly lit room and noticed he couldn't find his blanket.

"Lovi?!" Lovino heard his voice, his Spanish accent was just as obvious as Lovino's Italian one,

"What do you want bastard!?" Lovino sat up straight forming a fist, he may be scared, but he didn't want to admit it

Wait, how..? He heard the voice, it sounded so close, but no footsteps and yelling, no running into furniture, nothing...

"Where are you?" Lovino whispered unsure, did he imagine the voice of his Spanish roommate? No, no he didn't.

"I'm right here, Lovi are you ok?"

Lovino felt arms wrapping around him from behind and was pulled closer to the man, he started pulling away. Flushing, Lovino looked at him, his tan skin, his green eyes, (which usually sparkled, but now seemed so serious) Lovino noticed his brown hair was messier than usual. Not that he cared or anything, but it was obvious...

"BASTARD, how the HELL did you get in my room?!"

Then he was pulled back into the hug. Lovino would never admit it, but he loved being held close to the Antonio, slowly he nuzzled into his chest. Like it could hide him from everything, from the nightmares, from the embarrassment. From Antonio, the one holding him.

"Lovi, what's wrong, you constantly wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I don't like seeing you this way, so please tell me." The sadness in the voice was obvious, Antonio wanted to help his little Lovi so much, but Lovino never says whats wrong unless coaxed endlessly

"You damn tomato bastard, how did you get in here?" Lovino muttered, slowly tears began to form and he pulled away again. "I... I... Damn... I keep having the same damn dream over, and over, again... You see..." Lovinos eyes formed tears, his face flushed, "You... You... Kiss... FUCK! YOU KISS ME SAYING SOMETHING LIKE 'I LOVE YOU' AND AFTER YOUR FINISHED WITH ME YOU ALWAYS SAY 'I'M LEAVING' I ALWAYS START CRYING THEN I WAKE UP AND THEN YOU COME AND HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE!?" Never stopping for breath while he explained this, Lovino was sobbing furiously, he started to hyperventilating a little.

Antonio looked at Lovino, and opened his arms, allowing Lovino to jump into his arms, to grip his shirt, to cry into his chest, the tears to soak up his shirt. Antonio sat there patiently, one hand stroking Lovino's hair, the other arm was holding Lovino, Antonio tried whispering things to cheer up Lovino, like his cheer up charm "Fusososo", or "It won't happen.", waiting for Lovino to finish.

After about ten minutes of Lovino sobbing and Antonio holding him patiently, Lovino started sniffling, finally calming down. Looked up and realized the force of him jumping into Antonio practically pushed Antonio against the wall.

He had jumped into Antonio's arms... He had... It started to sink in and he started to realize what he did. He confessed, he had confessed to Antonio... He looked up, his face already red from embarrassment, Antonio had a small smile on his face, the usual sparkling eyes were back, this caused Lovino to turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Is my little tomato better now?" Antonio teased

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ASSHOLE, HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?!" Lovino exclaimed, still red

"You were practically in a coma when I got here so I hopped into bed with you." Antonio, explained in a sing-song voice

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I was going to leave for work this morning, but if you want I'll stay in bed with you."

Antonio leaned in and gave Lovino a quick kiss before getting hit in the stomach and hearing Lovino say, "Whatever you fucking want bastard. Just don't try ANYTHING, got it?" Before getting the chance to respond Lovino lied back down.

Without thinking, Antonio tugged the curl that happened to stick out of Lovino's dark brown hair. After a loud "CHIGI" from Lovino, Antonio get kicked out of the room by the little Italian. Chuckling Antonio walked into his own room and went to bed, leaving Lovino to have the best dream he has had in a week, because instead of Antonio leaving he stays by Lovino's side for life.

Although he would never admit it, Lovino wished his dream would come true.

* * *

**Hey, as you can tell this is my first fanfiction so reviews are appreciated. I'll just apologize now for grammar and spelling, it's not that English isn't my first language I just suck with grammar and spelling so if anyone notices ANYTHING I'd love to know so i may improve in the future I hope you enjoyed my story.**


End file.
